Different Ways To Heal
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: Trapped in the abyss of autism, dyslexia, ADD and ADHD, Kai never got to learn like he always dreamed about. But what if Cole helps Kai to be what he always wanted to be ever since he was a kid? Who else will help Cole to pull Kai out of his past and into the future? Will Kai ever get what he always wished for or stay the child with bad grades forever?
1. Flowing Tears And Puppy Eyes

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ever since I started writing (aka, yesterday on Sunday XD), I started obsessing to write Ninjago fan-fics. I just love to write! :D Until that love gets shattered from assignments from school that requires a specific type of writing. Okay, so when you read the summary, I just want you to know that if you or if you know someone who has either dyslexia, ADD, ADHD, or autism, I don't mean to offend you or that person. It's just I thought about this and it made me sad how some people have one of these disorders. What did they do to deserve it?! I know about each of these things because I have a friend who has ADD but the symptoms can be reduced to a type of medicine. ADD and ADHD are technically the same thing but with different results. I know about dyslexia because and author named Henry Winkler has dyslexia but there was another author who helped him, which I'm happy about! :D And finally, I know about autism, which upsets me SO much :'(, because my neighbor had a son who has autism and he's already nine. I also know because a book, one of my favorites, called "RULES" is about twelve year old Catherine and her eight year old brother named David who also has autism. Anyone who's read it, YAY! XD But what disappoints me the most is that some people with these disorders have someone or something to help them, while other people have no one and nothing. So, that's what I wanted to say and also this story may contain mild Lavashipping or pre-Lavashipping. Just to be clear, I** ** _NEVER_** **intended for that to happen, it just happened. So here you go! Please don't feel offended if you feel like you are and no flaming! XD This story takes place before Possession and after The Tournament Of Elements.**

* * *

The Ninja were once again celebrating the defeat of Chen's Anacondrai war. Lloyd was still brooding every now and then but it never affected the others. One day, Sensei had Nya call the others to the Bridge. He had an important task to take to see if they had not rusted up their training.

"Ninja, I have a brain teaser for each of you. You have to decode the paragraph to show that you are still sharp. Here are your scrolls," Sensei passed each Ninja one scroll. Since there was an extra, Nya got to participate. She loved codes and decoding everything. When everyone got their scrolls, they opened them. Zane's read,"Itlignecene can olny go so far. the ture key to hpoe is by hraet." Nya's scroll read,"Gnilbis sneprahs gnilbis, nori sneprahs nori." Cole's paragraph said,"Ot taefed na ymene, uoy tsum ekam mih ruoy dneirf." Jay's scroll read," NE ** _v_** _E_ **r** RE **s** ** _T_** o **n** ** _y_** ou **R** L **a** ** _U_** _r_ _e_ **l** _s_." Lloyd's read," YtSeNoH sI eHt TsEb YcIlOp." Finally, Kai's scroll simply read," Tiuq reven ajnin."

Kai's POV

No, decoding?! I'll suck! Why did Nya have to be a big showoff with codes? Why am I so different? So _dumb_!? I wish I could read. I wish I was Nya, better grades, always knew the answer in school. Ugh, I just know Dad was disappointed by my grades!

* _Flashback*_

 _"Dad, here's my report card," I just knew Dad would be upset, no matter how many times he says it!_

 _"An 'F'? Kai, this is the worst the school's graded you. What's going on?" Oh, I know Dad was sincere but if I tell him, who knows how he'll react!_

 _"Well, Dad I know I usually get a 'D' in math but last week, Marshall took my paper for math and he read it aloud to the class. He read #23, or was it 13? Either way, he read a math problem where I got it completely wrong and when I tried to get it back, Ms. Carserson grabbed it from Marshall and gave me detention. When Ms. C. gave it to Principal Garter, he was clearly disappointed, just like you Dad. I'm sorry. I try to focus, but you know how I'm like! I'm an idiot."_

 _"Kai, don't you dare say that about yourself! We're all different. There are other people who have learning disorders."_

 _"But do they have_ _ **4**_ _disorders?! I DON'T THINK SO! I NEVER WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN! NOT EVEN THE COUNSELORS HELP!"_

* _End Of Flashback_ *

"Sensei, I'm not feeling so well," The truth was, I really don't feel well. When I think too hard or try to learn as other people, it puts my brain in overdrive, which honestly hurts. In fact, when I was diagnosed with autism, dyslexia, ADD and ADHD, those four somehow mutated into a mega-virus, can sometimes be a stomach bug. I know how I looked right now. I've gotten sick millions of times as a kid. I once looked in the mirror when I was sick when I was about 9, and I looked extremely pale, I had dark circles under my eyes and I was shaking a bit. Whenever I get sick like that, I can't eat because I would just barf it up 2 minutes later. That day, I barfed 6 times, and that was only in the _morning_. I pretty much want to barf now, straight down. Worst thing- my family didn't have a lot of money, so my father couldn't buy me the required medicine. You just had to wait for it to pass. I started feeling dizzy and I heard someone talking, but I couldn't understand correctly. Autism, remember? Suddenly, I was in the hallway with Cole. I was doing okay until-

Cole's POV

"Cole, can you take Kai to his bed?" Poor kid. He wasn't doing too well. He was swaying. Just when I grabbed the doorknob to the bedroom Kai and I share with the other boys, Kai just ran past me and straight into the bathroom. No wonder he was so pale! I guess he was holding back a gag and some barf. Eww. When Kai came back out, I questioned him if he was feeling okay when suddenly, Kai collapsed on the floor. I picked him up, carrying him bridal-style to his bunk. When Kai woke up he just started yammering.

"Cole, you're one of the people I trust the most. If I tell you this, you have to promise you won't laugh. Okay. When I was a kid, I was diagnosed with autism, dyslexia, ADD and ADHD, which somehow mutated into a mega-virus that causes me to get sick like now. I could never get good grades and I was mocked because of my disorders. The only people who knew were my parents. They did their best to help me, but when they passed away, I- I-" Kai broke off crying. Whoa. I was never expecting that! I knew what autism and dyslexia was when I was ten, but I had no clue what ADD or ADHD was. I guess I'll have to ask Zane.

"Cole? Promise me you won't tell the others. Please promise," I knew Kai was desperate to keep this between us but I just couldn't for some reason.

"But Kai, the others have a right to know. Maybe we can-"

 _Gleam._ Oh no. Kai was doing the puppy eyes again. And he's bringing out the tears again! Ugh, I stand no chance! "Okay Kai. I promise not to tell the others."

Kai was so overjoyed of me promising that he hugged me! He squeezed so tight! It felt... Good. Like he never hugged anyone before. Suddenly, I somehow just noticed that 'Born To Be A Ninja' was playing on a red MP3 player and Kai's bear hug soon felt like a snuggle. Aww, he the kid fell asleep! He looks so cute. Better leave him to rest. Guess Kai had a stressful morning. And he was smiling in his sleep. How adorable! I left our room and found the others in the dining room and told them, " Kai's fine. He just needs some rest." I could tell they were relieved. I hope the kid's having a good dream. Huh, kid...

* _Flashback_ *

 _"Nice to meet you kid. I've got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of," I spoke to Newbie here. If he's going to be a Ninja, he's going to have to train under my wing. I am one of the elders of the trio-now-foursome. could tell there was something special about this kid but I just can't put my finger on it. Either way, destiny has something planned for us four._

* _End Of Flashback_ *

Aaah, good times. How I wish to relive those moments again.

* * *

 **AAAAAWWWWW! ^_^ So cuties! XD R &R people! Whoever thought this chapter was cute, you shall get a POPTART! Here you go! [::] XD Keep checking in for more chapters and stories!**

 **-KGF**


	2. Backwards

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to mention something that I forgot to say in the last chapter, for me being a dum-dum. XD I know what it's like to be so sick that once you eat something, you barf it up moments later but, I deserved it for eating too many potato chips. X3 But that never happened again, but I still don't eat potato chips so :3. ONWARDS!**

* * *

Cole's POV

We soon had a mission to track down some robbers from a bank two days later. I kept my promise, and it was easy- until the mission.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost them! This is total bull-"

"Jay! Shut your zap trap!" I covered Kai's ears in that process. Even though he has autism and can't communicate too well, I still don't want him to hear curse words. He's suffered enough through life, I don't want to explain all that junk.

"Uh Cole, you can let go. I'm fine," Oh, oops. "Look, there he is!" Oh yes! These bad guys don't stand a chance! We kept fighting until there was one robber left. Let's just say that some have either broken bones, frostbite, got electrified, or almost got burned to a crisp.

"Alright fella, either you take the consequences of your actions and go to prison, or you can have a date wit the dirt. Your choice," I had gotten this idea from Nya: What they answer, do the opposite.

"Uh, dirt?"

"Prison it is!"Then I just threw him straight to the city prison. Ooh, he'll feel that in the morning!

"Ha ha! Another day of keeping Ninjago safe! Hey, what's this?" Kai grabbed a piece of paper that fell out of the bad guy's pocket.

"Hey what does it say?" Oh no. Lloyd, you shouldn't have asked that!

"I'm sure it's not important!" I took the scrap from Kai. He's already pale, I don't want him to get sick again!

* _Two Days Ago_ *

 _"Hmm, where is Kai? He already missed breakfast. Why didn't he come out?" Zane questioned all of us at lunch. Oh great, Kai ran off to the bathroom again. That's the eighth time today! He was serious about getting sick._

 _"Oh, I'll go check on Kai. He's probably not feeling too good still. Zane,can you make some honey lemon tea? Thanks," Looks like Zane already had it done. I went into our room again with Kai... writing? In a journal. "Knock knock."_

 _"Whoa! Cole, you scared me! Oh, thanks."_

 _"You're welcome. Hey, what were you writing in that journal?" I got the feeling that it was private, but I couln't resist!_

 _"Oh, I sometimes write songs. It's weird how I can only read, write my name and only be able to read and write in that journal. That's all I'm saying. Sorry, Cole," Well at least he was honest. And he didn't throw up right after! He's feeling better!_

* _End Of Flashback_ *

I guess keeping a secret like this is going to be harder than said. But if Kai can do it, so can I!

* * *

"Kai, are you sure you want me to help you? What if Sensei or the others find out what we're doing with our scrolls?" Kai had just asked me to help him with his scroll teaser, as Jay would say.

"Cole, trust me. Besides, you've already finished your teaser, so please Cole. I told you, I can't read unless it's out from my journal!" Ah, cake and stones! He's got me cornered.

"Okay fine. So... Whoa. Okay this looks similar to what I had. Hold your scroll up to a mirror and then it will show your passage. Here, I'll read it to you," Huh, it turned out to be "Ninja never quit." Mine said," To defeat an enemy, you must make him your friend." "Okay, now you just have to write down the message. Remember, 'Ninja never quit'. You got it."

"We don't have to turn these in, right? Look, my writing looks like a teddy bear's stuffing was splattered on a sidewalk, then a truck ran over it into a lake, managed to catch on fire... and exploded." Okay, his writing looked somewhat like that but, at least I knew what he meant to write!

"It's good enough. And we don't have to give these to Sensei. So we're both good!" That got Kai to smile!

* * *

Jay's POV

"Okay, something's up."

"Jay, what in the mind of the First Spinjitzu Master are you talking about?" Wow, since when did Lloyd get an attitude?

"Guys, isn't it obvious? Cole spends more time with Kai now, even though he's not sick anymore! What do you think is going on in this household?" I questioned all of them until they all caught on board. I'll find out what Cole and Kai are keeping from us, one way or another.

* * *

 **Bum bum buuuum! So, Jay was the first one to notice? Interesting. Who did you originally think was gonna find out first? Well, I might only update this story because this dumb laptop won't stay on the site long enough! Luckily, it doesn't lose the data. :D I actually had lemon tea before manytimes whenever I'm sick and it is delicious! XD Oh and did anyone notice that when Kai described his writing to Cole,it was from the Amazing World Of Gumball? And who liked it when Cole said 'Cake and stones'? I loved writing that. Later dorks. JK! Gravity Falls! XD**

 **-KGF**


	3. Gloaters Gonna Gloat

**TIME FOR MORE CUTIE STUFF! ^U^ Sorry, I get excited too easily. XD I think I need therapy. *thinks over* NAH! XD**

* * *

Cole's POV

" _Cole? Cole? Are you awake?_ " Wah! Oh Kai! What time is it? Really, 1:53 am?

"What is it Kai? If you couldn't tell, I was alseep," Okay, I know I shouldn't be scolding the kid, but I was tired!

"Sorry. I just can't sleep. Besides, I have a question. Why did you cover my ears when Jay said 'bull'?" Oh, well that's a good reason to wake me up.

"Oh, I just didn't want you to hear Jay curse. I don't want you to hear that trash."

"Cole? Can... I sleep with you tonight?" Whoa, what? Okay, that was sudden. I scooted over, signaling to Kai he could.

"But just for tonight. Got it?" He nodded. I lay awake, staring at the bottom of the top bunk, when I heard soft snores. Aww, Kai looks so cute when he's alseep! Hopefully he's having good dreams. Speaking of... Then I faded into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Good morning, Cole. I see you're finally up!" Sweet, Zane's turn to cook breakfast! I grabbed my plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs and strawberries.

"Morning Kai. You sleep well?" I didn't find Kai when I woke up so I guess he must've woken up earlier.

"Mornin' Cole. Yeah I slept... Well." Hold on, did he just blush, or was my imagination playing tricks on me? I wolfed down my breakfast and dragged Kai back to our room.

"Alright, Kai I'm going to try and teach you to read."

Kai's POV

"Alright, Kai I'm going to try and teach you to read." WHAT!? Is Cole crazy? Every tutor and counselor that tried to teach me school junk, failed deliberately! Wait, do I know what "deliberately" means? Pretty sure I don't.

"Cole, don't do this. You won't be able to. Don't try to make me someone I'll never be, and you won't waste your time with-"

"Hey! That doesn't sound like the Master of Fire! Come on, it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, everyone learns differently. Those people must have tried to teach you the wrong way." I love the way Cole keeps persevering. He's right. It's not like me to back down!

"Okay Cole. I'll try!"

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE BEDROOM DOOR**

"See, I told you," Jay quietly exclaimed. He dragged the others to the bedroom and heard Cole say he would teach Kai to read. Nya was clearly astonished. Jay would not wait another moment longer. When he opened the door, he found Cole holding an alphabet chart with Kai trying read it. "Ah ha! I knew something was up!" While Jay gloated, only Cole noticed that Kai moved closer to him, gripping his shirt.

Cole's POV

Jay, shut up! Oh no, Kai looks like he'll cry!

"Jay, shut your motor mouth, or else." I would not let anything get to Kai.

"Or else what? Why you trying to teach Kai to read? Huh? Are you his mommy?"

 _Sniff_. No, Kai don't cry! Can't Jay tell he's only making it worse? "Ha ha! I bet that if you try to teach Kai to read then, you and him must be-" Kai just let the waterworks soak out. Now Jay is guilty. Everyone left me and Kai in the room, and we both sat down on the bed closest to us, so mine.

"Wh-why- are people- s-so me-mean?" I let Kai cry his eyes out. I wouldn't leave him during a breakdown. Ugh why am I like this? The last time Kai and I were this close together was when-

* _Flashback_ *

 _We won the Blade Cup for me doing The Triple Tiger Sashay, the most difficult dance move ever created! Suddenly, Kai ran up to me, and... Snuggled me. It felt warm and fuzzy. And it gave me butterflies. Kai's never done this before so why to me? I don't care, because I'll get the answer in the future one day._

* _End Of Flashback_ *

Wow, I want to relive that moment, because now I finally understood that Kai hugged me from his disorders. Or maybe something more...

* * *

 **AWWW! ^U^ SO CUTIE PIE CUPS! JAY, HOW COULD YOU!? -.- *slaps Jay unconsious* Who wonders when Kai will be able to read? O.O You're awesome, my wonderful reader, whoever is reading this! :D**

 **-KGF**


	4. Forgive And Forget

**Hello, everybody! I wanted more cutie stuff so here it is! Also, my friend showed me an ad that a new movie of Ninjago comes out September 23rd, 2016! Mark your calenders! I know I said this a bazillion gazillion times, but I want everyone to know! :D**

* * *

Cole's POV

"Hey, Kai? Do you want to, uh, practice on reading again?" It's been a few days since Kai had his breakdown in front of everyone. He kept himself locked in our room, and he would only come out at really odd hours to eat and train. So, one night I had to sleep in the game room, while Lloyd slept in a cupboard, and Jay (getting what he deserved) ended up sleeping with his face in the toilet. I took a picture of that. So when I asked Kai, I figured I should show him the pic to cheer him up.

"Okay, I gue- Oh my gosh! Is that Jay? What a dingwad! Hahahahahaha!" Yes, mission accomplished! "Yeah, ha, okay. I'll try reading again. And if you're thinking of telling the others of my virus, you can tell them when I'm not around to hear it. Got it?" Wait, how did he know? Ah, who cares? As long as I can teach Kai to read, he can do everything else that he missed that involved reading.

* * *

Jay's POV

Wow, I felt so bad making Kai cry. I've never seen him cry before, so I was totally unprepared! Oh, no Cole's coming! Duck and cover!

"Jay, don't be scared. Kai's okay now. He's napping. Guess he gets really tired. Anyway, I have something really important to say." Ooh, I wonder what it is.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Whaaat? That was so not what I was expecting. I thought Kai and Cole were doing yaoi. I had to look that up one time, and that totally got me grossed out.

"So, if Kai thinks too hard to try and learn, he gets sick like last week?" Thank you Zane, because my tongue won't let me talk. Hold on, is Kai behind Cole?

Kai's POV

I shushed Jay. I wanted to surprise Cole. I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?"

"Kai, stop!" Such a whiny baby.

"Cole I have a surprise for you. Quick, spell a word out."

"O...kay. Uh, C-I-T-Y."

"Peesh, easy! City!"

Cole's POV

Cake and stones! Kai knows how to spell! Oh, by the grace of The First Spinjitzu Master! "Okay, how about B-L-A-C-K-S-M-I-T-H?" Let's see him get-

"Blacksmith, right? I figured out my learning level is a third grader's speed. But I can advance... With some more help." Kai really wants _everyone_ of us to help him? Wow, I guess Kai really does trust us. "Because, after all-" Then Kai started singing- something I never knew he could DO!

( **PLAY THE BEGINNING OF** _ **IMMORTALS**_ **BY FALL OUT BOY** )

" _They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be!_ I can be more than who I am. I just need someone to pull me through." Wow, that was heart-felt. I promise Kai will learn than he ever learned before!

* * *

 **Oh Cole, so determined. I like that about you. And with being a ghost! I agree with Kai, in the story that we aren't always what we are, and on TV, I like you more and more as a ghost! :D Hope you liked the (sadly short) chapter! At least Jay will feel better about his actions! :D**

 **-KGF**


	5. Spelling Bee

**Hey everyone! Story is here!**

* * *

"Okay, so here's my technique. We have objects, and we write out the word with it. So it can be easier to understand!" Jay was explaining a new trick to teach Kai to read. Jay had his own secret- He also had ADHD. He was awkward with it, at first until he realized that Kai suffered more with his own. Jay was able to convince the others to try it out this way and everyone agreed. But Kai didn't, mostly because he was drawing a mustache on his hand.

"Meet Mr. Mustache, everyone! But I think he needs a shave. Or maybe he needs a Missus." Everyone was sort of staring at Kai, but he didn't notice. He kept saying, "bwap, bwap" over and over, like when someone an a game show gets a question wrong. Cole came over to Kai and covered his mouth. He gave him a 'really, now?' look that, of course, Kai didn't get through.

 _'This is gonna be a long day of reading.'_

* * *

Kai's POV

Okay, so I have to know the object and then, I can decode the spelling? Well, this better work, or else I will dunk Jay's face in the toilet again.

"Alright Kai, what's this?"

"Screwdriver."

"Okay, now this is a..."

Okay, just because I have disorders, doesn't mean I'm still a little kid! I'm not even short! "Hammer. And that is a plunger."

 **3 AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

"...P is for 'popular', q is for 'queen', r is for 'reboot', s is for 'safety', S-A-F-E-T-Y, t is for 'tournament', which is spelled T-O-U-R-N-A-M-E-N-T, u is for 'Underworld', U-N-D-E-R-W-O-R-L-D, v is for 'victory', V-I-C-T-O-R-Y, w is for 'weekend', W-E-E-K-E-N-D, x is for 'xylophone, X-Y-L-O-P-H-O-N-E, y is for 'yin yang', Y-I-N Y-A-N-G, and z is for 'zealous', Z-E-A-L-O-U-S." I yawned at the end. Wow, I didn't know I could spell. That was too- um tow, okay, because I can't pronounced that word. Everyone applauded for me. "Hey guys, how do you say T-O-U-G-H?"

"Tough. Sometimes, the 'g' and 'h' can make an 'f' sound, except in 'ghost'. It was tough for you, right?" Oh, I know tough! It was basically my whole life! It was a little harder to read someone's handwriting, aka manuscript, from computer typing. I never knew I could learn so many words, most I knew but just couldn't spell. I'm just glad Nya stopped being such a brat with words and learning. It got pretty annoying once you get past everything.

"I'm really proud of you, Kai. You're already reading. Next, you'll be doing long division!" Cole exclaimed. Whoa, there's such thing as "long division"?

"Whoa, Cole! Baby steps." Everyone laughed. If I'm going to have to learn math, I'll still have to read properly.

* * *

Cole's POV

"Good night, guys." Time for a new day. Before I finally got into a comfortable position, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned over and found Kai staring at me. Okay, now that's wrong! "Kai what are you doing? If you want to sleep here again, I'm sorry! It's 11: 56! Go to bed!" But he didn't.

"Cole, in case you didn't know, autism makes the affected kid hear louder than normal. And ADHD and ADD prevents the affected child from sleeping properly if they don't go to bed early. So to be clear, I. Can't. Sleep."

"Well then, why are you staring at me? That's just wrong! Oh wait, don't take it personally."

"I can't really get enough sleep, so I sometimes watch you guys sleep, so I can fall asleep. And by 'sometimes', I mean 'often'." O...kay. That is weird, but I guess natural in his mind. He kept staring at me until I took him outside. "Cole, why are we outside? I'm not angry at any of you, I don't need to sleep outside! And... You never knew I did that, right?" Right, compandre.

"Kai, I sometimes come out here when I need to clear my head, which I hope you do as well. Maybe you can fall asleep."

"Well, it does work when I'm out here at night." So I waited till Kai fell asleep. I don't know how long because, I was getting drowsy myself. Then, after Kai fell asleep, I did too.

* * *

 **Well, that's done. So Kai can spell. WOO HOO! :D Congratulations, Kai!**

 **Kai: C-O-N-G-R-**

 **Cole: Kai, I thought you were asleep!**

 **Kai: AAAHHH! Cole, don't yell in my ear!**

 **Jay: Wait, I have ADHD?**

 **Me: Jay, you should know that! Don't you Ninja _ever_ read Fanfiction?**

 **Ninja: ...**

 **Me: /)_- Wow. You guys can be so useless at times. But obviously not Kai! :D**

 **Everyone but Kai: HEY!**

 **Kai: Sweet. :)**

 **Me: I want you guys to start reading Fanfiction Archive. You have so many fans and you guys don't know it!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF... Watching Ninja read on Fanfiction Archive.**


	6. The Dictionary

**The Ninja are enjoying Fanfiction. And yes, GH, I warned them about your stories. X) Kai is adorable in this. ;D Angel Star Ninja, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! I didn't think anyone would figure that out! 0_0 Oh, ASN (that's your new nickname, Angel Star Ninja :D) said that what Kai said for watching the Ninja sleep was something similar to what Pearl from "Steven Universe" said. XP Wow. I also liked your little story ASN! It was so sweet! :)**

 **Jay: Wow, we really do have a lot of fans! :D**

 **Cole: I know! We are so loved! XD**

 **Everyone on planet Earth: WELL, DUH! YOU'RE NINJA, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

 **XD**

* * *

Cole's POV

I woke up to the sound of paper shuffling. I sat up, and found Kai flipping through the dictionary. He was on letter "S" when I looked.

"'Silo; A tall cylindrical structure for storing food for farm animals; an underground shelter for guided-' Oh, hey Cole. What's up?" Seriously? He's reading the _dictionary!_ That's one of the longest books I've ever known! And he says what's up?!

"Oh nothing, just that I woke up, and that you're _reading the dictionary!_ " This is when Kai covered his ears. Oops, I forgot about his autism for a moment. Wait, how can I forget? That's all everyone on the _Bounty_ was talking about! I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"Ow! Well, I've been reading the dictionary about an hour or so ago. I was bored, and breakfast isn't ready yet. I'm also trying to read correctly so I can do math right, for once."

Kai's POV

Yeah, I never got perfect grades. In fact, I never even got a score higher than a "D"! I remember everyone teasing me for being so stupid; Derrick Tomas calling me the dumbest kid in all of Ninjago; my junior high math teacher, Ms. Kate, agreeing with him; and one young girl named Jenny, who was the only person besides my parents and Nya to show me kindness and empathy. Too bad she died at our prom. One of the worst days of my young life. I looked up at Cole, and he could tell I was thinking of something. Well, more like some _one_. I told Cole everything I knew about her.

* _Flashback_ *

 _I was at the park, waiting for my so-called "girlfriend" Jenny (as most people would say) to show up. She walked towards me, with her light tan brown, curly hair tied back by a purple bow. Purple was Jenny's favorite color, and she looked good in it. She was wearing a loose flowered blouse, a clean pair of white short jeans, and black flats. Compared to me, it was completely obvious that she was a rich, only child, but at least she wasn't spoiled, like most kids at our school. I wish I wore something better than just a faded, stitched up red shirt, some torn demin shorts, and an old pair of sneakers. I wans't usually one to talk first because I was afraid of saying something stupid (which was most of the time), but Jenny broke the ice. I loved the sound of her voice. She isn't the greatest singer like me but she still loved doing it._

 _"So Kai, beautiful day out, huh?" True that. The sun was shining so bright and cheery, I couldn't help but smile. "You know, on days like this, I just want to trade my rich life to be a normal civilian in the city, so I can climb trees, and never have to worry so much about clothes. Not as many rules, that's what I want." Even just looking at her gave me a soft flurry of butterflies. Ugh, why am I still daydreaming about that? She doesn't like me! Then, Jenifer Dapplevine did something I never imagined a 12-year-old girl like her would do- she kissed me on the lips. I held my hands in the air, surprised. But I enjoyed the rest of the moment. Who knew when I'll get a chance like this again?_

* _End Of Flashback_ *

So if Skylor kissed you, she still wouldn't be your first kiss?"

"Yep. Besides, I don't mind calling her; I still can't read numbers as well, so even if I _did_ have her phone number, I wouldn't be able to read it."

Cole's POV

Huh, I guess that makes sense. I never thought Kai would have a previous girlfriend! She must've been nice, the way Kai described her. Zane called us all in for breakfast, and then I realized I was cold! I leaned against Kai, feeling his unnatural body warmth travel through mine. Aah, now that's soothing.

* * *

 **Sorry this is short, but I need to get ready for tomorrow; I'm visiting a relative for three days. I might be able to bring the laptop if I ask my parents. Just have to ask my dad. Jenny is an OC that was killed at a prom night. Her final dance with Kai. I might not write that, but we'll see! ^w^ Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., I obviously don't ship Kailor a lot. XP**


	7. Derrick Returns

**Welcome back!**

 **ASN: Glad you liked your name! I love that second part of your little story! I thought the brackets were their thoughts! Kai _is_ adorable! ^w^**

 **Artime's Thorns: That's okay. I didn't think of that! Dance with death... That's clever! :)**

 **I really don't have much ideas anymore, so this story's coming to an end.**

 **You (probably): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D':**

 **I know, I don't want to stop, but all good things must come to an end. :'(**

 **Enjoy! XD Also, ASN unsuspectingly gave me an idea for this chapter! Credits go to her! XD And I got the mustache from my friend who has ADD. Last year, I always saw her drawing on her hand, and I drew a mustache on my hand for fun! XD**

* * *

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kai ran out the door of the bedroom just as Cole was about to enter. He jumped back, giving Kai some room to thrash around. Kai was shaking and crying and... Was that blood on his fingers?! Cole rolled Kai over and there was blood in a corner of his mouth.

"Kai, what happened?! Why were you yelling? Are you okay?" Cole questioned the suddenly fragile, breakable Kai who would never be able to be fixed again if broken. Like a young child. Kai began crying even more, burying his face in Cole's chest. He rubbed his back, not caring if the others saw him in this position with Kai, he wouldn't leave him. Kai lifted his head, trying to wipe off the drops of the scarlet substance from Cole's shirt, but he pushed his hand down.

"Cole? I want Mommy. I want Daddy. I want Jen-Jen."

Cole's POV

Poor kid! He really misses his parents! I miss my mom, but that's different. "Don't worry, Kai. Whatever else you want, I'll get it for you. There are other ways to heal your wounds. Anything." Kai looked at me, a grin slowly spreading across his face. His smiles were contagious, I couldn't help but smile, too.

" _Anything?_ "

* * *

Ha, who knew Kai loves to eat pie? Hey, that rhymes! He's like me with cake! I was eating cake, triple chocolate fudge. When I wasn't looking, Kai licked frosting off my cake with his finger! Sneaky little hothead.

"Hey Cole, can we go to Mega Monster Amusement Park? Pleeaasee?" He gave me the puppy eyes. I would've said yes, anyway. We walked there, me holding his hand. I was still careful for him. I didn't want him running out in the middle of the streets! The first ride we rode on was the haunted house, and even though it didn't scare either of us, Kai leaned on me. "Hey, that ghost looks like a potato!" He whispered to me. Once he pointed that out, I burst out laughing like I was a psycho! We stopped for some cotton candy, corn dogs, and funnel cake.

"Kai, I think Lloyd's childhood rubbed onto you. You're starting to love candy more and more!" I teased him, even though he didn't get it entirely. But once I started laughing, he did, too. Kai had mustard on his corn dog. Some of it dropped on him.

"Aww, boo! I'll be right back."

"Alright, little baby!"

"Hey!" Kai hit me upside the head. Ouch!

Kai's POV

Maybe that was too much mustard. Meh, it's easy to clean off.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dumbest boy in Ninjago?" I gasped at that voice. Derrick?! Ugh, sometimes I wish many people had spiked hair like mine.

"Hey Derrick. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just checking my favorite victim, to see if he's in working order- said no one _EVER_! HA!" This is when I punched him in the mouth. I did, right in there! "GAH! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"Use proper grammar, Derrick! It's 'why did you do that for', not what you said! And if you didn't know, I'm a Ninja now, one of the famous Ninja in New Ninjago City, and surrounding it! I know how to read now, and I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm more smarter than you ever thought you were!"

"Ooh, BURN!" What the- When did Cole get in here?! "He's right, numbskull. He _is_ a Ninja, he _does_ know how to read, and he _is_ extremely more smarter than you! Now back off!" Cole walked me out of the bathroom, leaving my ex-bully to have a swollen and bleeding mouth. Then I realized that I somehow had one of his teeth in my hands.

"Do you think he'll need this?"

"Nah, let him feel the pain he's given to you first, and then maybe you can give it back!"

"You know what? Never mind. I think this would fit better in the toilet!" We laughed the whole way back to our food.

* * *

 **That was cute, wasn't it? C'mon, admit it. X) I'm random, so that's why I added potatoes. XD I think my hands were possessed, because I never thought of bringing Derrick back until I wrote it down! :O This might be done in one or two more chapters! Hope you like! So the blood mouth has been given credits to Angel Star Ninja! Congratulations! :D Kai, don't spell it, just have fun!**

 **Kai and Cole: :D**

 **XD**

 **-KGF... XD**


	8. So Much Love, Tickles, And Cute Pictures

**Final chapter! :( Yes, I know. I will do something to end the wonderful cuteness! Besides, I want to finish all my stories I started, and soon begin the "soon to come" stories. The names are on my profile. ;)**

* * *

 _"Logan, it's Christmas!"_

 _"CHRISTMAS!"_

 ** _SMASH!_**

 _"I'M COMING, SANTA!"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't do it! That's too funny! Why did he run through the door?! I want to do that!" Kai and Cole were recently watching a "Try Not To Laugh, Smile, Or Grin" video by NicsterV. Kai lost it at the first one, as well as Cole, so they both kept watching it, laughing as much as they please.

"Oh no, you won't! You are not going to run through doors on _my_ watch! Ticky ticky!" Cole lightly tickled Kai's belly.

"Hee hee! NO, Cole! Never tickle me!"

"What? Are you ticklish? _Very_ ticklish? As in, even a soft touch will tickle you? In that case... COOCHIE-COOCHIE-COO!" Cole jumped on top of Kai, attacking him with tickles so quick, Kai couldn't swat them away.

"C-cole, s-st-stop it! I-I c-can't-t br-breathe!"

"Guys, come quick! Tickle party on Kai's stomach! On me!" The rest of the Ninja came running in, Jay holding on to Kai's legs, tickling his toes, and Zane swishing his hands across Kai's underarms. Kai was shaking so hard with laughter, everyone on top of him fell off onto the floor.

"Heh, that was fun! Who else to tickle?" Lloyd looked around, but soon realized everyone looking and smirking at him. "Oh no, oh no, no, no! I'm the Green Ninja, I can't be- WHA!" Kai jumped onto Lloyd, laying across his stomach. He looked at the blonde.

"You _are_ ticklish, right? I can't be the only one."

Lloyd looked at his left. "I am the Green Ninja. I am certainly not ticklish." Kai gave him the "you-really-think-I'll-fall-for-that" look, and began tickling Lloyd on his sides. "N-no! NOOOO! I CANNOT BE TICKLED! NO, STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!" Luckily, everyone was barefoot, so one Ninja went after another, tickling at each other's feet. Zane, being a Nindroid, couldn't be tickled but still joined in with his funny switch. Everyone stopped completely when Kai and Cole passed out from laughter. Nya smiled, grabbed her phone, and took a picture.

 _CLICK!_

* * *

"Hey Cole, what's 'Lava Shipping'?"

"Oh no, you better not know that! He he." Kai was surfing the web, looking up random things. He found another site of funny pictures, and the first one only had him laughing the moment he read it. Cole read it, and he had to laugh. It was a kitten standing on its hind legs, and the caption said "Surrender To The Power Of My Cuteness."

"Oh man, it is so cute! Ha. Hey Cole, you know what I love most about you?"

"What?"

"The fact that you gave up your own precious time to help me with my virus. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be laughing now at this picture!"

"Heh, you got that right. Heh."

* * *

Kai has been practicing his math for many months now, and he went much quicker than expected. He went for another visit to the doctor's, and this time, finally received the medicine he needed his whole life. Once again, Kai was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, but this didn't affect him like it did before. Instead, he went around it and had the fun he had like a Ninja. He was now the boss of his life.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Yay, finished! :D And now, another story completed, I am getting closer to my soon to come stories! I finished chapter one of Enter The Serpentine Wars, and can you guess the chapter name?**

 **Reader: /)^U^(\ Just tell me!**

 **Okay, it's called "Love At First Fight". You'll understand the joke when the story is firstly published. ;) It will probably be a long time though. :( Do not worry, my pets! XD I will try my best! I am also writing out another story called Kaira- The Complicated Life Of A Simple Young Woman. And to be honest, it is based off lovestarr's story "A New Life" and Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne's story "The Kunoichi Of Fire", because in both stories, Cole loves female Kai, and in A New Life, both Cole and Lloyd love her. It will be so awesome! X) So I guess technically, there will be GreenFlame and Lava shipping in my story, just in a very different way. XD Once more:**

 **KRR: Thanks for those facts! If people are trying to guess my name, don't. -_- I'll only tell you, it begins with a "K", no joke, and it means "warrior" and "war". My name is actually Isrish origins, and I'm not even Irish! I'm Colombian! Well, the roots of my family are. ^_^'**

 **Kai's Girlfriend, signing off for the last time.**

 **-KGF**

 **#GOD'SNOTDEAD! :)**


End file.
